Lý Thị Dừa Duyên
"This is Lý Thị Dừa Duyên. She's a village chief living in Duongland. Right now, it's also known as Vietnamese Sugarland. She's 63 years old, and she knew about the heroics of Cuphead, Mugman, Baroness von Bon Bon and the patriotism of the Duong Minh itself. I knew she would help us someday." --Su Ji-Hoon, Nuong's Mother Lý Thị Dừa Duyên is the mother of Nương The Coconut Candy,was the village chief of Duongland and was the 63 years old woman who saying about ceramic heroes and Duongland's patriotic. In World War III,she is old that she still take care of her sons and her daughters after her husband died,so that she is the village chief of Duongland,which they being grow and make her being old ages. She is based on 1930s cartoon style and candy humanoid with have Vietnamese colors.She have her green hair (based from green color of Ben Tre Coconut Candy) and have her skins is a color of Ben Tre Coconut Candy (because Ben Tre Coconut Candy have two color for her : green for her hair and a color left for her skins) that she is a Vietnamese coconut candy humanoid,unlike Baroness Von Bon Bon. Also,she is the one of who make Nương The Coconut Candy (who is a revolutionary leader of Duongland) was born and grow in her take care of by her. Later,she will be proud when daughter Nương saved peoples and make the born of Democratic Republic of Duongland (formerly Democractic Republic of Duongland). She have her old ages while her daughter Nương become adult and starting follow Marxist-Leninist for save her country. In during Assassination of Cuphead,she found and tell to her people about the truth of Cuphead's assassination will causing new invaders attack.Later,she was weak and lying on the hospital bed after comrades of Nương The Coconut Candy carry her to their hospital by fatal disease (cancer) and her old ages at 63 years old Then after Treaty of the Sweet Allies and Treaty of Colina Chewies,Nương The Coconut Candy is very worried about her mother,so that she went to the hospital where her mother lying on the hospital bed. Soon,Lý Thị Dừa Duyên meet Nương The Coconut Candy,so that she tell her about her proud to her country and her people.But by her weak,she keep said to Nương that Inkwell Isle Girls and Sweet Allies will help her patriotic,so that she will say her last words to Nương that ceramic heroes and their allies can save Inkwell Isle from evils (like Cuphead and Mugman) with make Nương will be the proud of her country and being remembered her heroic. After her last words,she closed her eyes,which she died that make Nương The Coconut Candy will crying and very sad,which she hug at her mother. After death of her mother,Nương The Coconut Candy (the daughter of Lý Thị Dừa Duyên) will perform her wishes to protect her country,Sweet Allies and Inkwell Isle Girls after her long sorrow about death of her mother Category:Cancer Survivors Category:Characters Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Deceased by Fatal Disease Category:Deceased